The Bloody Butterfly
by MidnightDawn66
Summary: A Circle Daybreak group and their soul mates are staking out The Venetian. They've got the Night Worlders right where they want them. Until a pair of girls arrive and threaten the soul mates of everyone there, Night World and Circle Daybreak alike.
1. Amunet: Soul Killer

I, in no way, shape or form own any of L.J. Smith's characters, names, etc. Anma, Amunet, Salem and a handful of other are.

** W**e stalk the back ally ways, preying on Night World people and Circle Daybreak people alike. We're not helpless. We're not naïve and we certainly aren't depending on anyone.

We're not part of the righteous, Circle Daybreak or the power hungry Night World.

We're the nightmare of both worlds, and when you have fame like that, people are sure to notice you. Whether that's good, or bad.

"_-six teenagers, ages ranging from 15 to 18 were found dead this morning in a local county club. They were void of blood and seemed to have died of shock, just as the others who were killed three weeks earlier were found. The only information given was a quote from the Chief of Police saying, 'we have another vampire cult on our hands'._

_ A memorial service will be held tomorrow at the Reynoldsburg High School for these six victims: Anna Cecil 15, Watt Ebintino 18, Jessica Caldwell 16, Sarah Demons 17, Michael Davis 18, and Waverly Chang 16. _

_ No one will forget these six students, or these terrible attacks-"_

** A**nma Shyer turned the television off from where she stood, a dark yet neutral expression on her face. "The culprits? All of the Night World's people, three vampires and a shape shifter. Two of the four had their soul mates with them, and you all know what that means." Anma's dark expression became one of childish joy. "Find them, and kill them…the culprits and the soul mates."

Amunet smirked and glanced around at the other, unsure faces. "Oh, don't tell me you've all gone soft because of that new witch!" Amunet said, laughing insanely.

"Amunet? They did nothing and yet you presume to torture them for their mate's doings! It's unfair!"

"Life is unfair, Julian! Hence why we're here." Amunet stared at the rest of them, a look of total unbelief on her childish features.

"Whatever. Anma, where we headed?" Amunet continued, acting as though nothing had interrupted the meeting.

"Las Vegas, Nevada. You'll be staying at The Venetian, in one of the more…luxurious suits." Anma answered handing Amunet a manila folder. "Go pack, the plane leaves in the morning, I'll give you your alias and everything before you go."

"Great. So, this is a solo job. Excellent." Amunet said, casting a glare at the soft hearted others in the room.

As she stalked out of the room and down the hall to her limo she thought about it all. _Soft hearted jackasses! All of them! How can they be that naïve? Ah! Whatever, it's hardly my fault if they think that way! _

As she was driven to her house all she thought about was getting back from Las Vegas and telling them all about the tortures. They'd squirm for sure.

The car stopped and her door opened. She got out and walked up the long drive way to the front door. She took out her keys and opened the large black-wood door.

It creaked, slightly as she threw it shut. She hurriedly ran up the large and elaborate staircase to her room.

She threw everything she had into a small gym bag and ran down stairs back to the limo.

"Uh…the airport, please." Amunet requested, getting out her cell phone. She dialed Anma's number and hoped to hell that she'd pick up.

"Ah! Unless you are in a whole lot of god damn trouble why the hell are you calling me!" came Anma's irritated voice. Amunet laughed.

"I'm leaving for Las Vegas! Now! Just wanted to tell you, anything you need me to know before I head out?"

Anma seemed to think. "No, the folder tells all. Call me when you get there." Anma didn't wait for a reply to hang up the phone.

Amunet stared at her phone. "Well, thanks, yeah, I'll have a great time, thanks!" she said to it, earning an odd stare from the limo driver.

She grinned at him. "Hi." She said waving shyly. She rolled her eyes.

_This is just the start! The chapters will be much longer, but I just want to see how this does, first. Review, please! Thanks!_

- _Midnight_


	2. I'm Back!

_I, in no, way/shape/form own any of L.J. Smith's characters. Nor, do I own anything connected to the movie, "Darkness Falls". _

_I do, however own, Amunet, Nathaniel, Zylm, Xaye and Vestella. _

Amunet was left sitting in a lonely airport, waiting for a flight that she again would be lonely on. She had been dropped off an hour prior to this, and yet she was still waiting.

She watched a couple walk by her, a tall, handsome young man of about 25 and a short girl of about 23. They looked so happy…Amunet wanted to throw up. They laughed at each other and kissed. Amunet rolled her eyes.

She suddenly felt a strong presence, like that of another Soul Killer. She sat up and looked around intently.

A pair of arms abruptly caught her neck. "Hey, Amunet!" came a male's voice.

Her eyes widened as she realized who it was. She turned around in her chair and gazed at a pair of chocolate brown eyes.

"Oh, my God! Nathaniel!" she yelled jumping out of her chair and into his arms. He laughed, setting her down. "Why the hell are you here?" she asked, suspiciously. He gave her an innocent look.

"Well, I wouldn't want my little girlfriend to be beaten up by the icky beasties, would I?" he asked, mocking her voice when he said _icky_. Amunet's eyes widened.

"It's because I am a white female, isn't it?" she asked, in mock defensiveness. He shrugged as she hit him playfully and giggled.

"Death…giggling?" he asked.

"I am not Death, that's Luna! I'm Baby-Death." Amunet said in a hyper manner. Nathaniel rolled his eyes.

"I wouldn't hold yourself so highly." He muttered under his breath.

Zylm Contessa's lazy stare reached the old, dusty metal door just as it swung open with a loud creak. She made a face of hate. "Stehen Sie, Contessa, der Professor-wants auf, um Sie zu sehen!" the guard's slow German made Zylm smile lazily, as she often did.

"The Professor wants to see me? About a heater, I hope! I'm freezing my ass off in here!" she replied, in a cocky, arrogant tone that she often used around guards. The 'muscle-man' stared her for a moment before opening the door for her.

He motioned her to walk out, into the hallway but she didn't, she just stood there, gazing into the hallway. "There's something out there." She muttered.

"Gehen Sie!" he yelled, after a while. She threw her arms up, the universal sign for, 'alright, fine, but I warned you'. She walked out and knew that something was deadly wrong.

Maybe it was the sound of slow, calculated breathing, or the dead body laying in the middle of the hallway that gave the killer away to Zlym. Reguardless of that, she knew.

"Bonjour, cherie... La mort, comme ils vous appellent maintenant..." came a low, almost forced voice. Zylm scoffed.

"What the hell is this? A Summit?" she asked, almost pissed. The guard pushed Zylm behind him, as he cocked his gun. Zylm rolled her eyes.

"A lot of good that'll do ya." She said, leaning against the frame of the door, a cold, bored expression on her face.

"Je pense, mon jeune amant, que vous êtes corrects." Said the same figureless voice that had spoken last.

"If one of you is going to kill the other you had better do it now! I want my heater!" Zylm pouted, childishly.

"Ein mehr Wort aus Ihnen, Contessa und ich werden Leitung in Ihr Herz entleeren." The guard threatened, glancing back to her. She shrugged and stayed silent.

The guard took a step into the darkness, jumping at the sound of Zylm's voice. "Have you ever seen Darkness Falls? Wonderful movie, that, it's about a woman everyone called the 'Tooth Fairy'. Well, anyway, in the end she is some demonic, flying thing with the worst taste in clothing, I swear, and-" a gun shot was suddenly fired. The German fell, a hole in his lower abdomen.

Zylm smiled, cleaning off the gun she held in her hands. "Anyway, this ghosty woman was killing little kids, and the only way to kill her was to let the light shine bright." she said, lighting a match that she had gotten from the guard's pocket, and throwing it into the shadow.

Almost as soon as it hit the ground, and licked at the floor, it was put out; by a large, black, combat boot. "You shouldn't play with matches…" the voice said softly, the accent almost caressing her skin.

Zylm sneered. "So, you do speak English." She said more than asked.

"My name's Xaye." He said, softly. Zylm nodded. After he'd summoned courage he asked her of the main point. "Are you are the insane slayer of the members of the Night World and Circle Daybreak." The figure walked out so Zylm could see him.

He was about 6'2, thin, but muscled, with long black hair that had been pulled back into a low ponytail. His eyes were a hard blue, cold and yet warm at the same time. Zylm smirked.

"That depends. See, I don't think I'm crazy…or insane…" she said, circling him, as she stroked the gun, lovingly. He wore black, white and gray camouflage pants, with shiny black jump boots, a tight gray shirt and a black leather jacket.

"Odd. I got a different story from the Night World, and from Circle Daybreak. Neither of them want anything to do with you…they're all-" Zylm cut him off.

"Afraid of me? Imagine that!" she said, smirking. After a pause she questioned him. "So, why do you have the courage to come and face me? Out of everyone else?"

"I don't. Do you think I wanted to come? You know what they call you; the Night World and Circle Daybreak? Night World calls you Lady de Mort, Lady of-" She again cut him off.

"I know what Lady de Mort means!" she said sharply. Xaye swallowed, loudly.

"And Circle Daybreak, they uh, they call you Inferno…Hell." he started trembling.

"Do they now?" she said, rather bored. "Well, first off, why the hell are you here?"

"I- I was sent by the Night World; to kill you." He stopped, as Zylm nodded, understanding.

"Well then, you run on back to the Night World. Tell them to watch their backs, Zylm was locked up, but now, I'm back." She pushed him down the hallway. He nodded, and ran down, until he was out of sight.

Zylm smiled, and bent down to pick up the dead man's gun. She then walked to the confiscation room, ready to get out.

_This is still just, like, a test run. If people like this enough and review, then I'll start putting up longer chapters. How'd you like Zylm? Crazy, ain't she?_

_So, please review! _


End file.
